


cadence

by crescentted19



Series: VM Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band!Scott, Band!Tessa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Girl Band, Rivalry, Singer!Tessa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentted19/pseuds/crescentted19
Summary: Golden, the girl band fronted by Tessa Virtue, are at the peak of their career; a nationwide tour, best-selling album, and they're only going up.Until the rival band gets involved and very nearly tears apart what they have taken years to build up.But there's something about the boy - that Moir boy - that Tessa can't quite put her finger on. And it's driving her mad.





	cadence

**Author's Note:**

> So, that hiatus...
> 
> Yep.
> 
> I saw that photo of T at GKP Mallorca with the guitar and my senses got the better of me! Inspo from PinkGerberDaisies (love!!!) for the Instagram photos.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think!

“Thank you, London!” Tessa shouts into the microphone. The crowd roars back, jumping up and down in a big dark mass interspersed with camera flashes, claps and glowsticks. This is the moment she enjoys the most; when she can drop her performance and be truly happy in her accomplishments of the evening. She beams at Kaet and Kaitlyn, giving a small nod as a signal for them to step out from behind their instruments to join her at the front of the stage. Together, they take a deep bow as the volume of cheers increases, exhilarating in the amazing atmosphere captured in the Budweiser Gardens, almost electric, and adrenaline pounding through their veins after another amazing show. Waving out to the crowd one final time, they exit the stage to the tune of Shania Twain’s ‘ _Man, I Feel Like A Woman!_ ’ pumping through the arena’s speaker systems, making the stage and backstage area reverberate.

 

“That was amazing!” exclaims a giddy Kaetlyn, running behind Tessa and jumping up on her shoulders, drumsticks clutched in her right hand. Tessa laughs and clasps her hands across her chest and around her bandmate’s hands, content to remain in the post-show bubble. No matter how many shows they do to packed venues, it never gets old.

 

Kaitlyn joins in the hug, and the three girls all breathe deeply together as they attempt to lose some of the energy that comes rushing after a show like this. A member of crew rushes past them, holding Tessa’s favourite Taylor guitar, and she breaks from the huddle to shout a ‘thank you!’ down the hall at him.

 

“It was good, huh?” says Tessa, taking a bottle of water from their manager, Patch, as they continue down the hallway to the green room to start packing up their stuff. Tessa’s always loved this arena; she basically grew up here, what with it being a short drive from home. She saw some of her favourite bands here - Hall and Oates, Guns’n’Roses, The Rolling Stones, and now _she’s_ here. Playing where they did all those years ago. To say she’s lucky would be an understatement.

 

“ _Absolutement_ , you know a home crowd always goes wild!” replies Patch in his affected French accent. 

 

“It was so much fun! We killed it!” pipes up Kaitlyn from the other side of the room, where she is currently resting supine on a sofa, playing with the tuning pegs of her bass guitar which lays stretched across her chest. 

 

“You know it!” replies Tessa, reaching over to pick up her phone from the dressing table where she had left it before the show. As soon as she turns it on, notifications from Instagram light up her home screen. She had posted a photo of the three girls before they had gone on stage, and all of the fans had gone wild over it. Tessa loves using social media; she feels so much more connected to their fanbase and feels instantly gratified by being able to reply to all of her comments.

 

 

“That is _so_ cute!” says Kaet over her shoulder, eyes widening as she looks at the photo of the three of them. “And you’re wearing tour merch - good job, T!” she continues, proffering a hand for a high five which Tessa gladly reciprocates.

 

“Well we’ve all got to eat somehow, eh?” she jokes back, laughing with her friend. The band was doing well - so much better than any of them could have imagined. Their debut album, ‘ _Limitless_ ’ had shot straight to the top of the Canadian charts and had already been certified Platinum. Now, they were embarking on a national tour - a victory lap, if you will - called The Thank You Canada Tour to show their gratitude to all the fans. They had never even dreamed that three small-town girls could make it big, but here they stood, having just played their music to over nine thousand people. Tessa sometimes pinched herself just to check that it was real.

 

“ _Bof_ ,” responds Patch, “you know that all the critics are calling you Canada’s Sweethearts. I thought something a bit more… rocky would be appropriate, but they are all going crazy over you!” he says, a wide smile reaching his eyes as he looks at the band. 

 

“Is it the same setlist on Monday? Or are we doing that Fleetwood Mac cover?” asks Kaitlyn, having returned to an upright position and was now rubbing at her face with a makeup remover wipe. That girl valued sleep more than anyone, so by the time she left the venue she was basically ready to dive straight into bed.

 

Patch checks his phone quickly, a slight frown appearing between his eyebrows before he finds the information. “Well, it’s your call, but it got a really great reaction in Kelowna.” The girls look at each other, each silently asking the others’ opinion using only their learned expressions, before nodding unanimously. “You know that’s weird, right?” interrupts Patch, and the girls all burst out into laughter, shrugging. Patch was a vital part of the success of Golden, but ultimately the girls all had a bond that was almost impenetrable to outsiders. “So it’s on the list?”

 

“Yep!” replies Kaetlyn enthusiastically, before turning to Tessa. “So, Tess, hometown! What are you gonna do on the day off? Any special plans?” Kaetlyn had a habit of speaking very fast. Tessa thought it was adorable; Kaet was a few years younger than Kaitlyn and her, so seeing her friend light up with enthusiasm made her so proud.

 

“Ah, not much. I’ve got a girls’ day planned with mum and Jordan, but nothing much. Gotta keep the energy up.”

 

“Jordan! Give her all my love!” exclaims Kaitlyn, smiling affectionately. Jordan and Kaitlyn both started out as dancers; it’s actually how she met Tessa, when she had come by the studio one day to meet up with her sister. That had been six years ago, and now they were such close friends that they were basically inseparable, with or without a tour schedule.

 

“Will do!”

 

“Alright guys, ready to head out?” says Marie-France, their PR manager and general angel (they joke that she’s their ‘momager’ from how protective she is over them) as she pokes her head around the door. Immediately, almost instinctively, Patch goes over to her and places a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Just about!” Tess exclaims back, grabbing her pre-packed bag off of her station and laughing as Kaetlyn frantically dashes around the room to get all of her stuff together. Years of touring, performing shows and having to vacate quickly, and she still hasn't learned. “The sticks, Kaet!” Kaetlyn’s eyes widen comically, performing a frantic assessment of the room in an attempt to find them, before Tessa gives in and picks them up off of the big table - inches below Kaetlyn’s nose. “Here.”

 

“Thanks, T!” Kaetlyn responds gratefully, clutching her drumsticks to her heart. “They’re kind of important, eh?”

 

“Just a bit!” replies Kaitlyn, moving her arm in a small circle in the direction of the door in a desperate bid to compel her bandmates out of the room. “Now move it!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This is very much an exposition chapter, and I will develop more (and introduce Scott!) when I get a bit more free time!
> 
> Ted x


End file.
